Reyny Indsott
Reyny Indsott is a male human paladin and NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Sir Reyny is a paladin of Akana, a baronial knight and the lord of Uffgul. As one of the so called Sinister Seven he was declared an enemy of the Crown. Participated in the Battle of Camur and became the leader of Alexander's Vengeance. Background Though the Indsott family originally had its roots as sailors along the Tribarc and Osquad rivers, Sir Reyny is widely considered among the most honorable of knights in the realm. As far back as anyone could remember Reyny was focused on his dedication to Akana, to what was right and to honing his combat abilities. When he was 17 Reyny was part of an expedition led by Baron Jonathan Ravenut to the Plains of Galmar to rescue several townspeople who had been taken as slaves by a band of gnolls. During the expedition he saved the life of Baron Jonathan and he was knighted in reward. Controversially, when Baron Jonathan's previous First Knight died the following year he named Sir Reyny as his new first knight, even though he was only 18. In 1140 Baron Jonathan died of a sudden heart attack and his son, Geoffry, became Baron of Lurinlund and made several changes. Among the most controversial changes was the removal of the Sir Reyny as First Knight of Lurinlund in favor of Dame Vonya Loxton. Baron Geoffry argued that he meant no slight to Sir Reyney, but felt he was too young for such an important decision. For his part Sir Reyny accepted the decision with grace and vowed to continue to serve Lurinlund and its Baron as best he could. Sir Reyny has a good relationship with Sir Arocan Gialiadin II the lord of Yadfim, a respected and noble knight who had faithfully served Baron Jonathan as well. The men are are close friends and staunch allies. The two have quietly investigated the unsubstantiated whispers of wrongdoing at the Baronial court that they hear. Until recently, they had found nothing and therefore were honor-bound to abide by their oaths of fealty to him. Sir Reyny is married to his wife the Lady Idet Indsott. They had one daughter, Sarah, but she died in childhood. The Indsott crest is an anchor, chosen by his ancestors due to their humble roots as sailors. The Sinister Seven On the 22nd of Griffon, there was a massive explosion at Strade Hall in Emeron City caused when a trio of individuals summoned, bound and destroyed the avatar of Yotia. Two days later the Crown accused Duchess Sybeth Talsar and her heir, Dame Malia Waerblue of being involved. The two were arrested, stripped of their titles and imprisoned to await execution for treason. Queen Joycie Woodbridge named her husband, Baron Geoffry Ravenut, as the new Duke of Emeron. As protocol dictated Duke Goeffry summoned his vassals to Emeron City to swear oaths of fealty to him as duke. Naturally, Sir Reyny answered the summons. However, he was troubled by the arrest of Sybeth and Malia. He was acquainted with both women and they had good reputations. Reyny strongly suspected they were being scapegoated. He secretly met with Sir Imlott Ebberholt, Sir Aladhos Drake, Sir Arocan Gialiadin II, and Sir Lazrith, as well as the Great White Wizard Dillman discuss the matter. They ultimately decided that the corruption of the Royal court would take more time to root out than poor Sybeth and Malia would have, and resolved to break them out of the dungeons. On the 28th of Griffon they did just that, effecting a jailbreak from the dungeons of Castle Finarte and escaping the city. They agreed that they would need allies to successfully identify and destroy the corruption of the crown and agreed to split up to search for those allies. Sir Reyny agreed to ride to Camur to seek the aid of fellow paladin of Akana, Sir Alexander Quaylith. The Battle of Camur Sir Reyney arrived in Camur in the summer of 1159. Sir Alexander received him and vowed to hear him out and help as best he could. Unfortunately the honorable Sir Alexander never got the chance to make good on this vow. On the 18th of Lion, 1159, an army of Lizardfolk and Bullywugs invaded southern Rupmon, They sacked the village of Redwyne, and the refugees fled to Camur ahead of the monster armies. Sir Alexander took in the survivors and scrambled to raise his forces to fight the enemy. Sir Reyny, still present, could not turn his attention from people in need and helped Sir Alexander and his people to the best of his ability. On the 21st of Lion the enemy arrived. Thanks to the warning from the people of Redwyne Alexander had just enough time to prepare. Sir Reyny fought in the battle that followed and Camur was successfully defended. Unfortunately Sir Alexander died in the fighting, making a bold charge at the enemy commander who was working to breach the walls. Alexander's Vengeance Sir Alexander's son, Evalgard Quaylith, inherited the estate of Camur. Sir Reyny requested permission to form a small group of the best warriors available to attempt to assassinate the enemy commander, a Lizardfolk cleric named Vossk, whom he had spotted during the battle. Evalgard was frustrated that his son, Kyladric Quaylith, insisted on joining the group over his objections but he granted Reyny's request. In honor of Sir Alexander, Sir Reyny named the group Alexander's Vengeance. The group's goal was to slip in behind enemy lines and kill him, in the hopes of leaving the army leaderless for a planned counterattack from Camur's forces.The plan was executed on the 1st of Dragon, 1159. They were able to sneak into the captured farmhouse Vossk was using as a headquarters and sneak into his room and engage him. Kyladric Quaylith was killed in the initial fighting but they were able to strike down Vossk. To the horror of all assembled, however, Vossk continued to heal from his wounds, even several certainly lethal blows delivered to his prone form. Further investigation was impossible as the fight had attracted the attention of the nearby enemy forces and Alexander's Vengeance was forced to leap from the second floor of the building and flee. In the fighting retreat Zakarias Ormond and Traver Stoutheart were killed. Sir Reyny led the survivors back to Camur, reporting their failure and the oddity of Vossk's inexplicable survival. Abilities and Appearance Sir Reyny stands at 5’8” and is athletic and fit. He has blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He is a powerful paladin of Akana and as such quite skilled in arms and armor. He is an excellent rider and prefers to fight with a long sword and a shield, both of which he is highly proficient in. He has access to the third circle of divine magic and is granted the ability to heal and perform other divine benefits to those near him. He has an enhanced mount, an intelligent warhorse named Tempest. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Nobles